Insane
by Claudia-Maria Anne
Summary: Yori one night walking home, attacked by a Vampire now her parents thinking she is insane have her sent to a mental facility. But why is it that her chest hurts, her throat is dry and she feels like her whole body is betraying her to something sinister.
1. Attacker

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

MANS POV (On looker)

It was late at night, don't know the time I don't own a watch. I jus know cause I stumbled down onto the gutter around eight I guess the clock tower said it, those rich people can't be wrong…I guess.

It was around that time that I saw a young girl, bout fifteen sixteen, tiny thing she'd be what you call _petite_ she was short too. An pale, with light brown hair. She was pretty damn cute I'd give her that.

Anyway so the 'kid' walked real quick checkin over her shoulder every few minutes, walkin like a monkey was on her back. Her wide eyes wider than what I assumed they'd normally be like, she looked real scared.

Though it's understandable for her, so small and pale she looked so very breakable. But not that it was any of my business I'm jus a simple homeless man, I've seen a lot in my time. Believe it or not but Kyoto had got an underworld and it's fucked, well and truly.

But back to this kid, I watched her for a while and thought perhaps just to make sure the kid got home safe, she had a bag full of books and had called her parents to apologise for spending so much time at the local Library, see she's a good girl.

So I followed her and she moved faster and faster, I know she didn't see me because she wasn't looking where I was instead in the corners of the street.

It was then, I saw the by far most horrific thing of my lifetime, this creature…human, I couldn't tell it moved that fast. It had grabbed the girl by her small waist and thrown her into a wall knocking a few of the loose bricks down.

_Ouch._

I went forward to help her, but by the time I managed to get through the bushes the thing which had revealed it's thin self to be a man with crimson eyes. He was beautiful but so very clearly not human, he ran off in a blur again and disappeared into the night.

Leaving the petite little thing to slide down the wall blood running down her neck and staining her white shirt completely, she was sitting there trying to get her haggard breaths out. I got to her and tried to wake her up, she moaned in pain and tried to move "don move" I told her, "that thing ripped you good". She looked down at her shirt and cried out a little.

"Oh, god" sobbed, "please don't be one of _them_" I raised a brow, that was jus weird. What the hell did she mean by _them_. I never got to ask her that question actually instead I asked for her name well for now, "wos your name kid?"

"Sayori Wakaba" she managed to splutter out, she soon was coughing and blood began to run down her nose. I frowned at this, and pulled back the collar of her shirt. Sure enough, call me crazy if you like I couldn't give a shit but this is what I saw.

"what did that thing do to ya!" there were two puncture wounds in her neck deep and seeping thick crimson blood that was rolling down, fluently into her shirt. But it wasn't jus that, there were claw marks across her left side collar bones. That deep, so deep that the bone showed itself and the skin peeled itself back, the blood coming from there too.

It was obvious even for an uneducated bum like me that if she didn't get help soon she'd die from blood loss, "where'd you live kid?".

"6th avenue on the 6th building floor six" she coughed, I looked around and cursed that was a good fifteen minute walk and if it took that long she'd surely die.

"Gimme your phone" I said shortly, she looked at me a little confused "I ain't gonna rob ya that ain't my style" she looked at me with those wide brown eyes, and felt about her bag, "in bag?" I asked, she nodded. I dove my hand into her bag and searched around for a phone, surely I pulled it out and pushed the buttons '000'

"_Hello triple zero what's your emergency?"_

"there's a girl and she's been attacked badly she's bleeding real bad and is loosing conciseness. We at Sanku Road near block ten" I finished quickly.

"_An ambulance is on their way"_

I breathed a little, but it wasn't over those ambo's had to get here first. Looking down at the girl I realised she was prettier than I knew before. Even with the blood and all she looked like a fallen angel or somethin, "hey Sayori, know what it was that attacked you jus now?" best to keep her talking, stop her from falling asleep.

Livin on the streets you learn a few things they don't teach ya in school.

She said nothing, but her wide childish eyes said she knew what that thing was. "look Yori if I can call ya that, I saw the bite mark. I'm thinking Vampire"

She nodded gravely, and her eyes went wide and she twisted into my arms, her own slender arms grippin her stomach, she was actin like some-one stuck a hook in her tum "hey Yori, you okay?" I frowned, what was goin on with this kid "oi" I said.

"Pain" she cried out, jus then the ambo's made their appearance. They pulled quickly up and lifted the petite little thing of course I didn't get to see the kid after that and was bombarded with new reporters.

Turns out her parents owned a large and wealthy company, her old man did, and her mother was a famous fashion designer, so I saved a real rich kid.

Well they shipped her off to some private hospital and I read about her in the news papers I found in the trash. Said she came home over two weeks ago and her 'rents' were worried about her mental state, saying that she was attacked by a severely deranged man.

Nothing about the fact he was a Vampire, that was probs where the insane idea came from; but it said she was mumbling and what not. Poor kid no bloody privacy.

Oh well, I know what I'm doin though, think it's time to get off the streets and get a job. Now I know what roams round them, I'm not gonna die.

Might as well give it a shot.

END OF MANS POV

Sayori sat inside her bedroom, her door was closed and curtains shut. The petite girl sat there rocking her small frame muttering to herself continuously "don't let it take you, don't let it take you". The once happy girl, buried her head into her lap and began to sob.

"Don't let it take you, don't let it take you" she told herself over and over as if that would make the agony inside her body go away. As if that was going to make her twisting organs stop and leave her in peace. Her organs gave another painful twist and Yori grabbed her stomach in pain as she began to twist on the bed.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed, but it seemed no matter how much she screamed the pain wouldn't ever leave her alone.

Yori groaned, and tried to push herself up from the bed and walk over towards the door; that was when her nose began to bleed once again and the pain in her chest and organs intensified causing Sayori Wakaba to feint.

She had lay there for at least an hour or more before her father and mother came up to chastise her about not answering their demands, but they got the shock of their life. Well another one, when they found their daughters nearly lifeless body in a pool of her own blood, the two week old wounds that were across the left side of her collar bones had reopened and started to freely bleed again.

Yori's mother had cried out in horror and called for the doctor that was at their pent house home now, anxious to meet the troubled and traumatised teen. The mental health doctor had come running into the room and examined Yori telling her parents that she's reopened the wounds herself and the feinting spell was caused by her own self harm.

Her parents had listening to the doctor and heeded his word when he told them to have Yori put into a mentally disabled home until he gave Yori's okay again.

"She's too dangerous for your reputation and for herself. Do the right thing" he said, her mother with a heavy heart and her father his head hung signed the papers and Yori was moved into a mental facility. For extreme cases of the insane.

Walking out of the pent house and onto the street the doctor pulled out a small cell phone and dialled the number he was after "sir, they bought it and it's done" he said.

The voice on the other line _"excellent, well done my stupid pet" _

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Well I all hope you liked this chapter for my new horror story, so please review makes my day quite literary._

_Claudia-Maria Anne_


	2. Red Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Yori's long lashes fluttered as she opened her wide eyes, groaning she sat up and mussed her hair. Sighing she went to get out of her bed and found her feet to hit a cold surface, definitely not the soft squishy carpet of her luxurious bedroom. At her home.

Yori spun her head round and round looking at her prison, the room she was in was white with a cold tiled floor and a small single bed with an old and tattered frame, the door she noticed was closed and there were bars on the small window there.

The walls were even white, Yori got up and ran over towards the door trying the handle. It was locked from the outside, she backed away and tried to fight the feelings of claustrophobia. Gripping her head Yori crouched down into a ball and began to sob.

Telling herself the words "don't let it take you, don't let it take you" over and over, but the words seemed to have no effect on the situation, because this time it wasn't her organs that were causing her pain it was her own mind.

The feeling of being trapped, the strange and most peculiar feeling of being a trapped predator when it was some-one else who should've been the pray…her pray.

Yori shook head again and tried to rid herself of such thoughts. She stood up this time and rubbed her slender arms, turning around Yori saw on the bed she'd just woken up on. An old grey jumper, Yori bit her lip and went over to the bed grabbing the wool jumper and pulled it over her head, not to her surprise it was far to big.

"better than nothing" she whispered to herself, Yori felt better with the grey material against her bare skin. She began to look about the room, seeing that beside her bed was now a small drawer that had a lamp in a cage and had it chained to the table.

Yori touched the cage with her cold fingertips, she tilted her head and stared at it with awe; somehow the cage seem to magnify itself and jump out at Yori, making her take many steps back in fear her eyes wide and panicked. It was like the tiniest detail on the cage had jumped out at her and she could see it clear as crystal.

Just as fast as the magnified eye sight came it went and the room was the same as Yori had always seen it with human eyes, yet it seemed to be in a way unclear to her. Catching her reflection Yori saw the mirror inside a small bathroom, she went over quietly suddenly aware of the loud creaking of the cockroaches that buzzed around her, Yori slid in through the door and looked into the mirror.

She touched her face, it was pale white, as a ghost. Her blue green veins showing through it now, her face and body being translucent. Yori peered deeper into the mirror and saw that her hair and eyes had changed colour, her hair once being brown had changed to red along with her eyes.

Yori swiftly bought her fingers to her eyes, tracing the dark orange circles underneath them then staring deeply into a pool of swirling crimson and bloodshot eyes. Her deep red lips parted in shock and between them Yori felt her gums ache, her throat went dry as bone and the pain in her chest returned.

She tried to ignore this to the best of her ability and opened her mouth examining her teeth now, they were white to pristine, her teeth had always been white but never to this extent, just like her skin she'd never been so pale.

Yori's frown became deeper as she felt across her straight teeth and saw that her top incisors were sharp and pointed, not longer just sharp then moving onto the next set was her canines that were longer than normal and they pointed like daggers. Yori gasped and shut her mouth quickly, her now deep red lips clasped tightly over her fangs.

Yori ran out of the bathroom and curled herself up into a ball beside her bed, this wasn't right. It wasn't meant to happen like this. It was just an infection caused by the wound, she wasn't a Vampire she wasn't she was human.

Yori began to shake all over and her mumblings started all over again, "don't let it take you, don't let it take you" then " this can't be happening, this can't be happening…Mother and Father wouldn't let this happen to me".

But no matter how much she muttered and chanted to herself, there was nothing that could save her from this reality. There was nothing that could stop what her body was becoming.

Yori bit her lip drawing blood with her new fangs, so she stopped and looked down at her translucent hands, never before in her life had she been this pale. Yori had always been pale, never had she a tan. But this scared her, each and every time she looked in the mirror she saw her veins appearing on her face, neck and the rest of her body.

But not only that, her shoulder wounds had already healed and were no longer there. No mark could be found from them…it was as if it never happened.

But Yori knew this was not so, after all why would she be sitting in a white room with bars on all the windows and doors locked from the outside. Thinking about this made Yori's mind run wild again, she gripped her head and kept rocking herself, "stop it!" she hissed towards herself now, it seemed to even Yori that she was insane, but deep down Yori knew she wasn't.

She knew that some-one had put her here for a reason beyond her. The petite girl jumped up like a cat in water when the door to the room opened, "hello?" said a gruff males voice. Yori snuck forward without making a sound, she stood in the middle of the room and found herself staring at the beefy mans neck.

Listening intently to his heart beats, "hey" he said again flicking a switch. He jumped when he saw the short petite girl was infront of him and staring up at him blankly, her red eyes searching him all over. Boring viciously into the depths of his soul.

Regaining himself he smirked, "well aren't you just adorable", he began to stroke Yori's slender arms in his chubby hands gripping each arm he pulled her close to him, Yori kept her stare at his neck, and opened her mouth feeling something sliding out of her gums in the area of her canines. The man peered down at her mouth "what's wrong, got your mouth open for somethin?"

Yori looked away quickly, and tried to get out of his hold "let me go!" she said quickly, he tilted his head and grinned "not starin any more are ya?" Yori shook her head fast, he pushed her away and grabbed a tray of food dumping it onto her bed and spilling the contents.

"There you go brat" about to walk out the door he turned back and said "oh and if stare at me again I'll kill you" Yori froze, he came closer to her and slapped her harshly across the face "that's just a little reminder" he laughed and wheeled the trundle out and slammed the door locking it.

Yori let out a single sob and raised a hand to her cheek, she could've sworn it broke when he hit her. At least it felt that way. Yori crawled to the head of the bed and curled up once again into a ball, looking at the end of the bed where the foul tray of unappetising food lay.

Food that Yori didn't feel the need or want to eat, and it wasn't just because it smelt grotesque.

But now there was only one thing for certain for Yori, was that she was in some form of hospital. Mental mostly likely, well at least that's what the tag on her thin wrist said, she began to play with it looking for any form of a clue.

_St Louis Mental Hospital for Critical Cases_

Yori bit her lip, yet again drawing blood. She sighed so in the end it seemed that her parents hadn't given her the chance to recover. But in the end worry about themselves just like she thought they would.

It'd been only two weeks after her attack and they'd given up on her "typical" she mumbled, and climbed underneath the covers to keep her freezing body warm, Yori sat back up again and got out of the bed grabbing the food and putting it on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Dinner"

Yori turned around and went back to bed pulling the covers around her small frame and rocked herself to sleep, praying that if she was a Vampire for that side to not cause her any more troubles and to please not make her hurt anyone, she couldn't bare it if she did such a thing.

*

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head" a soft voice was calling out to Yori as she opened her eyes, she rubbed them and heard a gasp "her eyes are red" the soft voice said "red like the blood that doesn't flow through her veins" it said again. Yori opened her eyes fully and let them focus on a girl, she was at least fourteen with wide blue eyes and pale blond hair.

Yori stared at her, "who are yo-"

"Midnight" Yori stared at her disbelieving, "it's midnight and you've just woken up. You have red eyes" Yori sighed "who are you and what are you doing in here?" the girl grinned and pulled out a book handing it too her "name's Ami and your parents were here a little while ago they said for me to give this too you" Yori gave a bitter laughter and took the book.

"How kind of them" she then turned to Ami "thanks, thanks for this" Ami nodded and began to pull Yori out of the bed, "come on the nurses said that you're one of the nocturnal patents here, like me" Yori sighed "what?"

"Some people here can't go out into the light or are scared of it, which are you?"

"Neither" she answer bluntly staring annoyed at the girl, "Ami not to be rude but you did wake me up and I'm very tired how about we play tomorrow" Ami frowned and stood up in a huff hands on hips, "do I look like a child too you? And I don't like the sun…and by the looks of it neither do you" Yori rolled her eyes "fine, fine" she said, "how about tomorrow night?"

Ami smiled and stood "sure! See ya then!" Yori nodded and watched her leave the door locked behind her, Yori threw her body back down onto the bed picking up the book she held it close to her chest. She smiled a little. At least she had something now.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter end, well thanks to my reveiwer you're awesome! Any tips or idea's you'd like into the story just let me know!

Claudia-Maria Anne


	3. It Only Dies If You Do

Thank you to my reviewers, and to those who favourited me too -hugs all, and then hands out cookies and ice-creams- Oh yeah and thanks teachers, I wrote this chapter while I was at school, go me for stealth? or lack of. Hehe Okay that is enough of my blabbing, well I really hope you guys like this chapter and pretty please review, tell me what you think and give me tips and ask me questions, what not.

Well cya! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

___________________________________________________________________________

Yuuki Kuran peered quickly behind her, she breathed in relief and made her way quickly across the dark, damp street. The silver rain drops had once again just began to fall lazily from the dark sky, having made her way across the cobbled, wet road Yuuki ran up the small flight of stairs and banged onto a wooden door.

Biting her lip, she heard the footsteps coming towards the large door; the door made a large creek and soon a warm light beamed onto the Pureblood beauty, a tall slender figure blocking out most that light. The light that surrounded him made him seem like some form of an angel.

"Zero" she whispered, moving quickly forward and pressing the length of her body against his and pulling his mouth down to hers greedily, Zero pulled away from her quickly and looked around outside. Frowning he pushed her into the door and closed it locking it behind him. He sighed "you were followed", Yuuki shook her head defiantly "nuh uh!" she glared at Zero "I checked every few minutes! Just like _you_ told me to so if I was followed it was your fault!".

Zero gave her an amused looked and sauntered forward to her putting his hands on her small waist and tugging her towards him kissing her soundly, "I see" he murmured against peachy lips, "so I guess you think I have bad stealth skills" he taunted her.

Yuuki moaned into his mouth, her hands tangling into his silver hair, "no, no" she chanted softly and begged his body silently to come closer to her, "Zero" she mumbled, Zero picked her up by her thighs and let her wrap them tightly around his trim waist.

Yuuki jumped up with Zero as he lifted her, pressing her front against his and then pushing her back into the wall sliding her further up it, "Zero…inside, the bedroo-" she didn't finish her plea as Zero swapped his hold on her from straddling his hips to carrying her bridle style.

Though never once breaking their passionate kiss, the two young lovers soon closing a door and engaging in something far more unforgivable than blood drinking had ever been.

* * *

Yuuki sighed happily as she awoke the next morning, purposely avoiding the sunlight as it hurt her sensitive eyes, she looked over to her right and found Zero to be sleeping next to her own bare body. She smiled and stroked a hand through his hair, "my Zero" she whispered to herself, "are we ever to be free? And love one another in the open?"

"Yes" a grunting voice answered her, Yuuki's dark eyes widened and realised that she and her whispers had awoken her lover, "Zero I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" she apologised to him, Zero simply shook his head and bought her to him tucking her face into his chest.

"The answer is 'yes', one day _soon _we aren't going to have to sneak around" he growled angrily "_soon_" . Yuuki smiled softly at him and combed her hand through is hair, "I guess they just can't understand how I love you, and the hunters right now need a spy".

Zero nodded for the first part and the second, a deep groan of annoyance vibrated in his toned chest "yeah because they're to chicken to do it themselves!" Yuuki sighed and kissed his hard breast, answering with an "I know".

Zero wasn't particularly appreciative of her being a spy for the hunters, even if she did come back with information that could bring the blood sucking race to their knees.

"Zero, let me tell you of what I found out this week" Zero looked down at Yuuki with a slight glace of worry "don't you hate me for making you betray your race?", Yuuki shook her head and nuzzled at Zero "I could never hate you, besides I don't remember getting the choice to become a Vampire again" she paused and hissed "_he_ made that decision for me".

Zero stiffened at the slight comment about Kuran Kaname, "yes that_ ugly thing_" Yuuki breathed out in exaggeration and sat up a little letting the sheet fall off her bare, petite frame.

"Now Zero, shut up and listen" he raised and brow and smirked. Flicking her nose, Yuuki mock glared and jokingly cleared her throat, "he was talking to some guy about a girl going into a mental hospital because she knew too much and about a red and black legend. Also about Aidou, he said something about Seiren and that was all I could pick up. It was all in bits and pieces".

Zero nodded, "I see" he observed Yuuki who looked thoughtful "what you chewing on?" she sighed and bit her lip, "Zero I want to go and see this girl," Zero glared at Yuuki and sat up, "Zero! What if she's perfectly sane and is stuck there by herself imagine how scared she could be!"

Zero shook his head, "Yuuki, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you say that" Yuuki's mouth fell open, "_why_?" she questioned harshly her soft voice rising. Zero barely spared her a glance as he reached over for the paper, "because it's to dangerous, end of discussion".

Hissing in annoyance, Yuuki ripped the paper from Zero's hands and threw it aside, "you think me as weak? Is that it!" Zero shook his head and sighed,

"We're not going into this" Yuuki growled and pushed Zero down onto the bed so she was straddling his hips "yes-yes, we are!" she glared "why Zero, why?!"

His eyes went wide and he looked away and then back at Yuuki glaring back "because I love you, since the hell! When do I need to justify my reasons for wanting you out of harms way?" Yuuki sat there gasping, oh she knew Zero loved her, she knew this.

But he'd never voiced it, she knew the way he touched and kissed her said he loved everything about her even her childish temper, but he actually _said he loved her_. A pride Yuuki never thought existed welled up at the words, "you said you loved me" she said to him, her anger faded quickly.

"I'm glade you noticed, my choice of words" he rolled his eyes, Yuuki sick of quibbling grabbed Zero's face and held it tightly into her hands her eyes boring into his amethyst ones, "but you just _told me_ that you loved me" Zero frowned,

"Point?"

Yuuki giggled and kissed him quickly a grin on her face, "because silly, you've never told me that before" Zero raised a brow, a little shock on his face, "no?" he asked, she shook her head, "not even after I took your innocence?" he then added, she blushed and yet again shaking her head.

"Nup"

Zero smirked and flipped them over so he was on top and holding her slender hips in his large elegant hands, "well then I guess I should tell you that I love you, very" he paused to kiss down her neck line "very" another kiss "much" the last kiss finishing on a flushed Yuuki's lips.

"B-but, Zero regardless I want to go to that mental hospital- I don't trust that she's insane" Yuuki stuttered out through Zero's loving kisses over her body, Zero raised a brow and hovered over her, now moving each one of his large hands to either side of her head, "fine" he said annoyed, "but you _must_ take some-one with you _not him_" Yuuki sighed, " Zero Onii-sama doesn't know that I know, so of course it won't be him. I'll take Aidou-senpai" Zero laughed at Yuuki,

"you want to take your brothers watch dog with you?" Yuuki nodded frowning at Zero, she stared up into his eyes and then playfully smacked his hard chest, "shudup Zero! He wouldn't tell Onii-sama if I asked him not too, I hate to say it but he's really good at keeping secrets!" Zero nodded sarcastically, "yes and I'm the Easter bunny" .

"Zero!"

He rolled is eyes, and used his right had to stroke Yuuki's soft dark hair then moved that same hand down to cup her face, "alright then, b-but be careful" he flushed a little "I-I don't want to loose you again". Yuuki nodded and leant her head closer to Zero's hand covering it with her smaller one, "I promise" she replied softly.

Letting go of Zero's hand Yuuki wound her slender arms around his neck and pulled him down to her, "kiss me" she smiled, Zero returned that smile and pressed his mouth to hers softly, "I love you" she mumbled against his lips.

* * *

Yuuki wiped away the tears from her face quickly as she climbed through the window of her bedroom, and landed quietly onto her bedroom floor, "Zero" she sobbed and rested her back against the wall, soon sliding down it to sob softly in the darkness.

Yuuki thought she ought to be used to this by now, used to having to leave Zero in the morning before she could get caught by her brother. Before Kaname could discover that she loved Zero and went to him every opportunity she got. Before he also found out instead of giving her innocence to him, she gave it too Zero, happily.

"Stop it" she told herself, and wiped the back of her hand hastily across her face. She closed her eyes tightly and pushed herself from the floor and took off her clothes replacing them with her nightgown and crawling back into her bed.

Yuuki pulled the sheets and quilt over her, burying her face into her pillow and holding to her Zero's shirt that she had worn over her t-shirt for warmth while she snuck back in. Surrounding herself with the scent of her forbidden lover. Yuuki sighed and felt some relief.

But defiantly as soon as possible she was going to that hospital and Aidou was coming with her whether he wished it or not!

* * *

3 days later

"Come, on ladies! Keep it moving!" yelled out one of the middle aged nurses roughly handling the girls that went past her, pushing each one of them cruelly into the showers she wanted them to go in. Yori held her towel close to her body, they'd already been told to strip down and walk in a straight line.

Yori could've sworn that she was in rehab not a jail, whether these nurses knew the difference she didn't know. Yori was pushed roughly into the old and moulded shower cubical, the nurse nearly bruising her small, gaunt body. The nurse even grunted in disgust at the sight of the once petite girl.

Yori nervously looked over her small, pale shoulder and threw a glance at the nurse, before being discovered and hurriedly cast her eyes back to her own shower and turned the taps on, the water came out hard and then barely at all. Sighing she stepped under the head and washed her body fast as she could, using the tiny, like sandpaper cake of soap, she'd had thrown at her.

Yori even used it to wash her now red hair, after all who knew when she'd get this chance again. Yori worked fast on washing her hair and body, then even quicker to brush her teeth and wash her face, because not long barely even a few minutes after Yori had gotten into the shower, it was all turned off.

"Right! Out ladies! Single file!" Yori once again, wrapped the towel around her bare frame and as she froze and her feet ached she followed the line until they once again reached her room and the nurse pushed her in there throwing clothes at her and locking the door.

Yori did, however receive a last filthy look from the nurse before she was once again made into a bird in a stone walled cage.

As she heard the door lock Yori looked down at the fresh tattered clothes in her slender hands, she let the towel fall as she examined them, at least they put a fresh pair of undergarments in there, Yori hopped they'd be the right size.

Lucky her, they were though the clothes were a little big, mainly the top and new jumper the pants that they'd given her however seemed to fit (loosely) but they stayed up.

Yori felt a lot better than she had in a while though, Yori picked the towel up and hand dried her hair as best and as fast as she could. She knew soon that too would be snatched away from her, that nurse with her foul glare and snarls that seemed to be dripped in her every sentence.

Once Yori felt her hair was sufficient, she listened carefully to the heavy footsteps of that same nurse and she folded the towel and waited by the door to hand it back to her, of course as Yori thought the door was opened, and then the nurse, once again as she predicted snatched it, "alright, you can go outside your room now. Free time" she told her.

Yori nodded and took a step out, peering at her surroundings. The nurse rolled her small eyes and pushed Yori outside the room once again, locking her door. Yori jumped, startled and the nurse answered her unasked question "don't want anyone breaking in, side's it's time the princess came out into the real world" she laughed.

Yori bit her lip and made her way numbly down the corridor running a single slender hand along the wall. Yori keep her eyes low as she passed the other resident and they ignored her in turn, it seemed like they too like her were scared.

They too felt trapped in a concrete cage.

*

Yori found herself outside in a garden, sitting on a bench alone. It was peaceful out there not many people were there either and oddly enough the Jumper they'd given her was in a way doing it's job, that was a real first. Looking down at her own two hands Yori came to the conclusion to study them, and perhaps learn a little more about her transformation.

Find out how far along she was, and to see what her blood lust was like. Yori stared at her hands like I said, she looked for at least a minute. Before she actually realised they were different to what they used to be.

Yori's hands were always slender and elegant, they didn't have veins that were under each and every line that her hand had though, and they had red on the palm. Not icy white alike the rest of her thin, thin body. The next thing Yori noticed was her nails.

They were longer, much, much longer actually and pointed too. They reminded Yori of talons though not thick and course as she would've thought. But they were long and-

"Ouch!" she cried softly, and sharper they were. Clearly used to catch and hold their prey, the vampires prey. Yori watched the small blood droplet rise from her pointer finger and fall down her hand.

Putting it into her mouth, Yori found it odd. Had blood always tasted like this? Had it always tasted so sweet, like an English candy?

She couldn't even put a name to what her blood tasted like; it was like candy flavoured strawberries, cherries and then a hit of watermelon.

All flavoured the way the candy version of the fruits did! It was amazing that blood could taste like this! Yori stopped herself, and it dawned on her…

She was thinking. _Blood_ was delicious! No, no blood wasn't delicious! That was a _bad, bad thought_! Yori shook her head and watched the cut on her finger heal in a matter of seconds, like it was never even there. Yori clenched her hands, but quickly stopped worrying that her new lengthened nails could tear her hands to pieces.

No, not nails. _Claws_. Her new lengthened _claws_ could tear her hands apart, they could tear anything apart, and hold fast any prey. Yori was soon to learn that it wasn't just her nails that had changed but her strength too… it seemed that the once petite girl was changing much faster than she anticipated.

"Looks like I'm not as strong as Kiryuu-kun" she added lightly to herself.

"Hey" Yori snapped her head up quickly, her red eyes wide and alert. Her pupils dilated and almost covering her irises, Yori saw about to sit down a boy, "whoa settle petal" he told her, he sat down and slid into the chair.

Yori frowned, she had learnt at an early age that it was impolite to sit oneself down next to another on a chair without asking if the seat was free or not. Then again she wasn't at home she was in a nut house, the place where those same parents had sent her.

For their reputations.

"so, what's the name?" he asked. Yori looked a him her eyes softening and her pupils returning to normal, "Sayori Wakaba, yours?" she then replied. He shrugged,

"Danabi" he offered her, "so what you doin in rehab?" Yori sighed and then gave her best smile. It wasn't good but considering her situation, it wasn't bad either, "my parents were told I was insane so they put me in here" Danabi laughed at that, "oh that's rich!" he slapped his thigh, "that's real rich!".

"Pardon?" Yori snapped, he looked at her wiping away the tear that had gathered by the side of his green orbs, still smiling he answered, "you rents ditched you because they thought you were a nutter!".

"They-they didn't they-they" Yori couldn't get the words to sound out, so she stood up and began to walk away, Danabi about to go after her stood there in shock, as he saw the girl walking away.

As a blur, as if she was moving at an inhuman speed, his mouth dropped, "what the hell" he muttered his frown evident on his face. Danabi sighed running a hand through his light brown hair and laughed a little, "how strange, bet her rents were paid off to stick the kid in here" he sighed to himself.

As if sniffing the air around him he groaned, "blood like candy" he then added over his shoulder at a small boy with big blue eyes, "beautiful, eh Morime?" the small child nodded bring it's small hand to it's mouth and biting hard onto the flesh.

His teeth breaking the skin, he licked the wound, "yummy" he answered, "Kaname-chan was right!". Danabi laughed and ruffled the kids hair, "yeah but we're not here for that thing, we're here to see if one of the legends children are here. And I think we just found her" he then added, "I wonder where the black haired girl is".

"is it the legend of the red and the black?" asked Morime, Danabi nodded and checked his long nails.

"That's right, the legend that Kaname fears and the one we worship"

*

Yori threw open her door not even realising that she had used one of her nails to open the lock, she then ran over to her bed and gripped her doll close to her chest.

"They didn't abandon me, they didn't" she paused, "_did they_?" Yori shook head and dropped her ghost doll gripping her twisting organs, she held fast to her stomach and let out a cry of pain, "no please, please stop this!" she cried out, the blood once again ran down her nose, mouth and eyes. Yori found herself coughing up bile of blood and not being able to stop.

Not until she twisted herself so far that she fell onto the hard floor, and knocked herself unconscious with a small _thump_.

Yori fell into a deep, deep sleep. Only to find herself standing in the middle of the forest wearing a long white dress that would've been fit for the 18th century. The forest was covered with snow and blood, the a voice echoed around the forest in a hiss.

"_the curse only dies , if you both do"_

___________________________________________________________________________

End chapter, hehe see what you think about that! YAY chapter three done! So yeah next chapter try and get Yuuki to go and see Yori, but I have to say writing the top ZeroXYuuki bit was really hard! And I don't think I did a good job, -sighs- oh well, I'll try and do better next time!

_Please review! -puppy dog eyes-_

Claudia-Maria Anne


	4. Possessed

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

Well here is chapter 4, oh how I think this story is going to get harder and harder…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"_It only dies if you both do"_

Last time when we left Yori, she had fallen unconscious and began to dream and this is where we start our new chapter…

"_I can hear you, I can see you and now, I'll eat you" hissed the reptilian alike voice, Yori standing in the middle of a snow covered forest spun on her feet, whirling her small body around wildly. She turned another full circle and then came face to face with a look alike of herself, the look alike with long wild curls and sickly green eyes._

_She tilted her pretty head and pulled Yori into her embrace, licking up the side of her neck "feed me" she snickered, "give me your life, so I shall live again!" Yori pushed her back and desperately spread her hand along her neckline and felt to see if there were the two puncture wounds that Vampire's seemed to cause frequently._

_Standing there glaring at Yori the girl began to laugh cruelly and lifted her arms as if to hug Yori but she didn't move towards her, "do you think you can kill me? Get rid of me?" she laughed darkly, "oh no, I am you, and I won't rest until _he's_ dead" ._

_With wide and frightened eyes, Yori moved further back from her demonic look alike back, until her back hit the hard crackled surface of an old oak tree, causing some of the snow the tree had on it's grand braches to fall onto the girls slender shoulders._

_The demons eyes, widened and Yori stared into the sickly vampiric green of them her own soul being stolen by the demon, her own mind falling into the deep swirling depths, the demon sighed, "stop staring, we're more intelligent than that" Yori cast her gaze onto her feet, and then felt a pair of cold hands cupping her face and lifting it up._

"_Oh how he'll try to tear and break your spirit, he'll have you raped beaten and even put in a near death state. After all that creature tried to do such things to me, but I was different to you. I had my sister and she and I protected ourselves. Nothing ever touched us" she grinned at Yori, "nothing, ever lived if they tried. That man murdered my lover, and killed my sister and her unborn child. He took her lovers life not to long after" letting go of Yori the woman stood back,_

"_after that I spent a year looking after my sick love, he passed away in my arms. He was beautiful beyond belief and I'm sure til this day that man was jealous . But anyway, after my lover, sister, niece and my brother-in-law had been take from me I took my own life" Yori gasped, _

"_but! I didn't go without making a last statement." she laughed coldly "I cursed that man, cursed him, for myself and my sister to come back from the grave in the bodies of the living, to gain our own power and to come after him. To take away his life!" she turned to Yori eyes blazing, "and here you are! Once again we are bitten and in that mans arms! But it won't happen again!" Yori frowned,_

"_I'm not killing anyone" she said softly, the demon laughed at her laughing hard, _

"_No? no, not yet you won't. Not until he starts doing things to you, taking away things from you. And not until he takes away your most precious person" she sighed, "but you oh so young don't have this yet, you're only locked away in a home that terrifies you. But starting from tonight he strikes" chuckling she moved back to Yori rubbing her cheeks. _

"_And so does your Vampire side" she then began to chant, "run, run as fast as you can't he will catch you, you're no gingerbread man" Yori frowned, this demon or whatever this woman was, she was insane. Felling a harsh slap across her face everything went black again and only the hollow laughter's of the demon Yori's were there to comfort her._

Yori opened her eyes, covering her eyes with her hands she saw that she didn't lay on the cold concrete floor, but on a bed. But it wasn't in her room.

It was in the doctors, how did Yori know this?

Because he was hovering over the petite girl, and he was without his pants or any form of clothing covering his lower body. Yori's eyes went wide and she tried to get away from the man, he gripped her and pushed the girl down, Yori came to the horrifying realisation that she was bare too and now face down on the bed. Trying to push her body up and get him off her Yori, could feel the sobs choking her.

"He told me you were beautiful" he smirked into her ear licking the side of it, Yori felt herself groan in disgust, the man then began to move his large hands up her slender thighs "stop it" Yori pleaded, "you don't need to do this!" he laughed at her,

"oh but I do, you see when a man doesn't get what he needs it's get all pent up" Yori closed her eyes tightly and tried her hardest not to remember who she had let touch her in such ways before attack on the academy.

Yori sobbed as she felt him separate her thighs, and then pull her head around to give her a forced and rough kiss.

Yori pulled away giving his lip a quick knick without realising it, she tasted his blood on her tongue and a sort of frenzy began, the doctor glared at her slapping her across the face, "you'll pay for that, you little bitch!" Yori did nothing when his hand contacted with her face.

No it didn't even twinge, instead something else was aroused in Yori, something far more sinister that made her already long canines swoop down to her bottom lip and her eyes change from dull red to fire blazing, dancing with lust.

But for blood.

Yori rolled her eyes back and lifted her head licking her lips, Yori gripped his hand, holding it fast. The doctor laughed, "you want to hold my hand while I have fun with you?" Yori returned the laugh and flipped them over, now straddling the mans hips and grinning at him showing off her fangs; the doctor's eyes went wide as Yori jumped off him and tried to open the door.

He smirked and got off the bed, "Vampire, huh?" he walked back over to Yori, until she grabbed him by his arm and slashed at his throat, grinning she bought the bloodied hand to her mouth. The doctor laying on the floor gasping as he drowned in his own blood, the bare man a disgusting sight to the girl whom was used to a beautiful toned, slender male.

Yori moved forward towards him, like a feline hunting her prey. Bending onto crouched legs hovering over the top of the man, she ran slender fingers across the deep cuts along his throat, Yori tilted her head, and bent down to his neck.

Opening her red mouth Yori gripped his head and pulled it too the side, and pressed her lips to his wounded throat. She then stabbed her fangs deeply into his neck and pulled them across from the wound a little allowing the blood to soak through the wound.

Drinking deeply from the puncture wounds using her tongue to lap up the blood greedily into her burning mouth. The doctor was gasping through blood, that was coming from both his mouth and the claw marks the starving Vampire had made on him. Looking at the petite girl who was feeding from him still crouched like a feline, pulling back Yori gasped out breath wiped her fingers across her mouth that was covered in the blood of victim. Yori laughed coldly and gripped his neck in one hand, "your blood has gone stale, you'll die soon" she hissed out, "and rather than put you out of your misery I want you to suffer".

Yori stood up and went over to the pile that was her clothing and put them back on, she turned back to him. Thanking god that she didn't let him touch her, and she didn't touch him…in a sense of passion, other than tearing apart this throat with her nails and fangs.

The petite red eyed girl, felt her blood lust die down dramatically, and the red and black fog that had clouded her mind leaving only the understanding of the kill and blood. Coming crashing back down to reality Yori saw what she'd done, for the first time with her own eyes and her mind back to her own. She gasped horrified at what she'd done to another being, just to satisfy her own need for blood!

But-but she could swear that something in her snapped and it caused her Vampiric temper to be set loose onto the rapist of a doctor, Yori looked down at her blood covered hands, she ran over to the bed and tore off the sheets throwing it over the doctor.

Mind you she didn't know or care about his name.

The girl felt fear course through her, at the thought of her own power and what she'd just been able to do just now. It was like she was separate from her own body and was watching herself tear apart at the man who had tried to take her.

But regardless she was monster and she hated it…

***

Aidou had walked into the hospital observing everything down to the horrid lime wallpaper they had on the walls. Yuuki had said nothing towards the male, they'd been fighting the whole way in the car. She was sure she even gave the driver a headache, it wasn't her fault though.

But it seemed like Aidou found out about her and Zero's secret. And oh no he was less than impressed, he was furious that she could betray Kaname in such things. He wouldn't even let her explain her reasons, she knew he'd be like that. Because it was Aidou and he'd never be able to see what her brother was like, he too like she had for ten years had a veil pulled over his eyes.

It was either that or he turned a blind eye. She was betting on the veil.

"Yes, you have a patient recently admitted. Perhaps a week ago?" Yuuki heard Aidou flirt with the nurse at the front desk, she scoffed in disgust. She could swear he used his downstairs brain more than the top one could ever account for, "thank you sweetheart" he told the nurse and pulled Yuuki with him, obviously deeming that she didn't deserve to be spoken too.

Walking out into the hallway Yuuki paused, the scent of stale blood reached her nose "take a whiff of that" she whispered, Aidou only nodded in response and followed the smell of blood.

Walking daintily down the hall another scent of blood, like candy reached their noses. Yuuki's chest went tight immediately and she gripped her throat with her hand, Aidou's blue eyes went wide. The blood was getting stronger and Yuuki now could tell that more of it had been spilt, she thought back and had a distant idea who smelt like that, well underneath the sweet floral candy scent.

"Shit" Aidou cursed, Yuuki turned her head to him and saw his blur disappearing around the corner, he was going towards the scent. Yuuki's eyes went wide and she too used her Vampire speed to follow Aidou, "senpai! Get back here!" she hissed at him.

The closer Yuuki found she got to the scent, the more she swore her mouth watered, was that a hint of strawberry lolly-pops she detected, who ever this was. They needed to keep all skin in contact, or keep the lid on blood that enticing and that god damned _sweet_. Aidou felt his breathing caught in his throat, _god, please don't' be _her!

He stopped at a door where blood was flooding out of the door, he knew who the blood belonged too. Pushing on the locked door, cursing Aidou made a shaft of ice that turned itself into a key that fitted the lock, he slid it in and carefully opened the door hoping to avoid the blood. But no such thing, something was slumped against the door.

Aidou growled, "fuck" he had no other choice and had to slid the door open pushing the person, he knew who it was behind the door. Having it opened enough he slid his slender frame through the door sideways, Aidou heard his shoe contact with the blood and the scent filled his nostrils.

So it wasn't just the sweet candy smelling blood that caught his senses there was another, it wasn't pleasant it was stale and smelt dead. Obviously was dead.

Aidou getting through the door, put aside everything and turned to face the sobbing girl he knew he'd find, but never had he imagined this. Horror struck the young noble as he took in the extremely unpleasant image Yori had made.

On her wrists were gashes from where she'd clawed deeply at herself. Then there was the blood around her red mouth and all over her hands, mind you she only wore a sweater and a pair of cotton panties, she didn't look up though.

Yori knew who was standing there, she knew it was him. But Yori didn't want to look at him, she didn't want to have to see her ex-lover in the state she was in, "go away" she mumbled, Aidou chuckled bitterly and bent down to her trying to mind all the blood that was around him.

"Stupid" he teased softly, Yori bit her lip, accidentally causing it to bleed with her fangs. He frowned a touch and then picked the light girl up easily and placed her on the bed. To which Yori refused to lie on. She could see that Aidou hadn't noticed the corpse at the end of the room with the sheet draped over him.

Lucky break, for now.

Taking a seat onto the fairly soft bed, Aidou bought Yori closer to him. He ignored her feeble attempts to push him away, keeping her hands on his hard chest and telling him to leave her be. He did no such thing, "Yori. What the hell happen to you" it wasn't a question but a demand.

Aidou now stared deeply into glassy eyes of Yori, "that's not your blood on your mouth, is it?" Yori looked down shamefully, "no".

"No, alright then. Who's?" Yori looked away from Aidou, he gave a frustrated sigh and gripped her face in his hands, "_who's_?". Raising a thin arm, Aidou looked at the gaunt girl and then his frantic blue eyes followed her arm. He got from the bed and went towards the blood covered sheet ripping it off in one movement.

"Oh Jesus! Yori!" he yelled, Yori pulled her legs towards her chest, and said nothing simply watching him with her eyes that truly looked like that of a vampire, so odd in nature. Those eyes that the owner may not be watching you but they gave you the illusion that they always were.

"what did you do!" he hissed at her, looking over the corpse he frowned a touch and calmed himself down. Only a little though. "why is he naked" Aidou then asked perplexed, he turned his head back to Yori and saw no innocent blush on her face. Instead shame and hatred, pulling her slender legs even closer to her small body "Yori", Aidou whispered, he looked hurt and stared at his feet. Yori said nothing and found Aidou move forward towards Yori once again, the girl moved back on the bed when he got closer, "did he rape you?" Aidou then questioned firmly, Yori said nothing.

Gripping her shoulders roughly, "did he rap-"

"No! for gods sake! He tried but I killed him!" Yori yelled at him, her wide eyes brimming with tears, she quickly wiped them away from her face, "Yori" he whispered and went to comfort her, but using her vampire strength she pushed him away, "don't try and comfort me!". Aidou frowned, and got up,

"fine" leaving the room he felt a small hand holding his jacket, he sighed and turned his head to Yori, the small girl with her legs curled to her chest and her eyes wide and preparing to drown him in them, "what Yori".

Yori stared up at him and a few tears leaked out the sides of her ruby eyes, "please don't go" he glared at her, "you can't just push me away and then ask me to come back" she nodded and let go of him, "that didn't mean I was going to leave you, now come here" he ordered lightly, Yori got off the bed but just before her feet hit the floor Aidou stopped her and picked her up, "you have enough blood on you", she looked at the ground and back at Aidou, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Where are the rest of your clothes?" he asked her, Yori pointed at the corner where no blood was thank goodness, he walked over and bent a little to retrieve them, Yori keeping her arms fastened around his neck, "why'd you come here?".

Chuckling a little, he pushed open the door with his back and was about to answer was bought face to face with a very annoyed Yuuki Kuran, "where the hell!- oh my _god_! Yori-chan!" she cried, and threw her arms around the gaunt girl, "what have they done to you?" she begged, Yori gave Yuuki a small smile and patted her head comfortingly "nothing, I'm fine" Aidou gave a single laugh earning a glare from Yori.

"What?" Yuuki questioned, "what is it?" Aidou moved past her carrying Yori away with Yuuki trailing along behind them, anyone fool enough to get close to Yori would end up and ice statue.

In his arms was his former very gaunt lover, his most precious angel and he would find out who dared to hurt her, it was lucky that she killed the man who tried to rape her, if he'd gotten within a mile of the man he'd do far, far worst than just slash at him with claws.

Yori nuzzled her face into Aidou's chest as he carried her out of the hospital, his protective side of Yori over coming an form of logic that might have been there. Now the only two things he wanted to do were, keep Yori safe and deal with her now vampire nature that was making itself very well known.

And last, _kill the man who put her in here._

_*_

Seiren walked softly along the hallways of the new Kuran manor going towards her pureblood masters bedroom. He'd been sleeping a lot lately, too much even for Kaname. Seiren knew that something was wrong.

When he was awake he wasn't Kaname neither, he was some-one else. Tapping onto the door Seiren opened it and walked into the room, "master" she sighed, "it's past 12pm and you've missed three meetings with the council of late", groaning in the bed Kaname sat up and pulled a hand through messy dark locks, "so?" he asked.

Seiren frowned a touch, "so you hate to miss anything that could cause a change in the race", Kaname chuckled and appeared behind Seiren pulling her against his firm chest, though her back she could feel the slow beat of his heart.

Seiren jolted up right and gasped when she felt Kaname's hot tongue licking up the side of her neck and moving up her jaw line til he reached her ear and began to nibble on it, "you're very uptight" he whispered in a husky tone, Seiren shivered involuntary.

Smirking Kaname laced his arms around her waist and jerk her back against him, "maybe you should let me unwind you", glaring at Kaname, she looked back at him her moonstone eyes icy, "let go of me, now Master", Kaname chuckled and removed on hand from her waist and went to her trim, firm buttock he roughly groped and then gave it a slap and pushed Seiren away, "I'm going back to bed" he announced smirking at the furious and shocked Seiren.

"You can't, you have another meeting and a party to attend tonight", raising a brow Kaname tilted his head, "tell me Seiren, if I ordered you to have sex with me would you?", Seiren's mouth opened and she smiled seductively, moving close to Kaname she caressed his cheek and then slapped it harshly "I would never sleep with a man who already has a girlfriend", she replied bluntly and stomping out the room and slamming the door.

Kaname shook his head, and went to lay back down on the bed, "she's cute my insufferable nephew" he paused and touched his cheek "naughty too"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay then that was chapter four, so yeah that was a weird thing to have as chapter end, hehe oh well!

I hope you guys like it please review.

Claudia-Maria Anne


End file.
